


S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W

by FoxGamer429



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Jon, But I won't delete it, Ever - Freeform, Idiot Self Proclamed "Mob Bosses" are idiots, Kidnapping, Kidnapping 101:Always keep your victim Gagged, M/M, Never Piss off Jon, Possessive Jonathan Crane, This is probably my least favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: In which Some Idiot thought it was a good Idea to try and kidnap EdOr:I finally get to show off Jon being a badass
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793335
Kudos: 45





	S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W

This was probably the worst day in Ed's 31 years of life

Well, alongside his 10th Birthday, 9th Christmas or the day he 'Won' the puzzle contest

Edward was currently sat on a chair with his mouth gagged and his arms and legs tied together with zip ties. The room was dark and the only light he could see was the dim one above him.

He could tell his kidnappers had taken 'Kidnapping 101' in college

Ed looked down at his body to see that he had acquired a few cuts and bruises but nothing major to worry about. He also had a huge headache but it was hopefully something some Tylenol could fix

He heard the door to the room open and saw a stereotypical "Mob Boss" archetype. He was a Tall, Portly man with a cigar sticking out of his mouth. He was wearing a black suit and matching black tie to boot. 

He wasn't Os, seeing as there was no Monocle or umbrella

Also, Os wasn't an _idiot_

A following goon had snuck in unnoticed to untie the gag around Ed's mouth, with a small nod saying "Thank you"

"Ya kno why ya'r here?" _Great, fake mafia boss accent_

"No, why should I?"

"Well" the Idiot thought for a moment "I'm plannin' something"

_Geez, like I haven't heard THAT before_

"what exactly are you planning?"

"A TAKE OVER OF GOTHAM!" One of the Goons yelled

"SHUT IT, YOU IDIOT!" The Hypocrisy in that statement...

Ed scoffed "Good luck with that"

"That's exactly why yer here! We need yer help if we want this to go successfully"

"And why would I help you?"

The Idiot stood back and chuckled "I mean, if you wanna keep yer life, it'd expect you to hel-" he was cut off by Ed's snark

"Kidnapping 102-intimidate your victim"

"Wat are ya doing?"

"No, go on" Ed urged "Finish what you where saying"

"As I was saying, if you wanna keep your life, it's Best you comply" he had dropped the fake accent. Good, it was getting more close to a pirates at this point.

* * *

It had been 2 days since Ed had been kidnapped and Jon was no closer to finding him than pigs where to flying.

The only clues he had where from where he had been taken and a painfully few witnesses

His main suspect for this was an up-and-coming gang disguising themselves as a mafia family. This kind-of made sense; The witnesses said the the goons where wearing black suits and where not-that well efficient (I mean, clearly; they left witnesses for crying out loud! That was kidnapping 103;Never Leave Witnesses)

He had a location on where the gangs wearhouse was; it was one of the ones near the docks. Which was convenient as Scarecrow was planning on going back to _his_ dockside wearhouse tomorrow

He just hopes that the idiots don't decide to kill Ed before then

* * *

The day-or, well, night- had arrived. Jonathan was all set for his exposition to the docks. He was wearing...well, it didn't really matter what he was wearing, just that it was a lot of Leather and Burlap.

He made his way down to the warehouses, first stopping at his to get a special batch of fear toxin. It was deadlier than his average batch

_Perfect. That will teach them not to take what's rightfully mine_

He knew that Ed was not a possession,, but at this moment;He didn't really care. All he cared about was taking Ed back and _maybe_ killing his kidnappers.

He had found the warehouse the idiots where keeping him, but it was guarded by some idiots not even paying attention and doing their jobs. 

Jonathan opened one of the canisters of fear gas and rolled it. When they noticed it, it was too late and they started to hyperventilate and crawl into themselves, sulking and yelling things like "STOP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" 

_that's what they get for stealing what is mine_

Just to put them out of their misery, he used his scythe to carefully slice their necks...as a treat.

He opened the warehouse door to come across a blodied Edward strapped to a chair.

He heard the warehouse door close behind him with a sinister voice chuckling. 

Jon spent no time in turning around and slicing the idiot assholes head off.

This alerted most of the self-proclaimed "Gang" members. Jon ran to the first one, sticking a syringe into the exposed neck. He then sliced the next three unlucky participants with his scythe. The next two he just straight up gassed.

There didn't look to be any more members, so he walked over the bodies of the unlucky idiots who took Ed and got to the mentioned kidnapped man, untying him in the process. He picked him up bridal style and walked over all of them-again. 

_oh, Ed. How do you keep getting yourself into these messes_


End file.
